


Goodnight, My Love

by HunterOfTheWild



Series: KiyoKuro hurts me [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, I need a hug, M/M, Zombies, burn me, end of word scenario, im sorry, kiyokuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterOfTheWild/pseuds/HunterOfTheWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi and Kuroko simply looked forward to peaceful life together - a house, dogs, maybe children. They had never thought that far yet. But with the way things were going, Kuroko mused, they would never have the time.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Post-Apocalypse Prompt turned into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, My Love

They sat calmly on the old, squishy brown couch in Kiyoshi's small apartment, Kuroko gracefully sipping his tea and listening to the other prattle on and on about his life at university and _how glad he was Kuroko came to visit because really, it had been about time!_ and generally making the atmosphere so much more comfortable. Kuroko glanced at the enthusiastic male and smiled softly. Sms, email and Skype didn't show off the true worth of the man known as Kiyoshi Teppei. Kiyoshi caught the smile and offered his own gentle grin.

 

Kuroko was worth a thousand souls to him. He'd arrived in Tokyo with not much idea about what to do with his life now that he was studying and Kuroko had silently slipped into the role of a staunch supporter, listening and offering much needed advice.

 

They both leaned back on the couch, comfortable in the silence that settled. The barest of touching between their shoulders put Kiyoshi at ease immediately and he nonchalantly lifted his arm around Kuroko, pulling him to lean against him. Kuroko didn't give any indication of distress and settled into the half hug, sleepily closing his eyes. He was used to the physical affection Kiyoshi often gave him.

After all, this is how it had been since the beginning.

The quiet murmur of the TV was comforting, white noise in the silence.

 

That was, until an urgent announcement shattered their world and leaving nothing but fire and destruction in its wake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Kuroko grabbed as many cans as he could and started shoving them into the ragged backpack in his hands, keeping an eye out for any signs of life besides his friends. Now that the bag was full, the bluenette wanted to leave the deserted shop as soon as possible. Last time they stayed stationary this long, they had almost lost Furihata. Thankfully, Izuki had been there to hack into the _undead_ and stop them from surprising the much quieter man. Kuroko stood up slowly, cautious of making any unnecessary sounds. The infected were known to hunt by sound, rather than smell, and would stagger after anything that remained in their field of vision. And they alerted other infected, which would lead to an ever growing group of attackers if one wasn't careful.

And Kuroko knew he wasn't fast enough to lose an entire horde of them coming after him.

But after much heated debate, the former Seirin team had agreed to let Kuroko do the supply run for this shopping mall. While the small man couldn't carry much, he was sure to able to escape notice much easier than any other member of the group. Kuroko thought fondly to the angry glare Kiyoshi had given the others as they had outvoted him. The man was like an overgrown dog, as he deflated right after that and approached Kuroko to tell him to be careful, to not make any sounds, to come back as soon as possible. Kuroko had rolled his eyes and replied with a sound _yes mom_. But the hands reaching out to cup his cheeks had been unexpected and new, and had made Kuroko blush the faintest pink. He still didn't know what to make of it, but knew that it wasn't unpleasant. Focusing back on the task at hand, he slinked through the rest of the mall, side stepping areas where the glass roof had crashed in and sprinkled the floor with shards, not unlike a prismatic mosaic. The light of a beautiful summer day reflected prettily off the glass and illuminated the small passageways in flecks of gold.

 

The mall itself was almost unrecognizable. The windows were mostly broken, angles sharp and dangerous and enough of a deterrent to not try climbing out the window. Chunks of wood laid around, some recognizable as being parts of furniture that people tried to use as a defense against the infected, but had ultimately proven futile. Kuroko knew as much from the red splotches decorating the walls and floors, giving movement to the other wise still scenery. A flicker of movement to his right had Kuroko taking in a sharp breath as he prepared to run, but his eyes met with another set; weary, tired and ones that seen too much death recently. He took in a deep breath and continued onwards, wishing he couldn't see it, wishing Kiyoshi were here to cover his eyes, cover his ears, protect him from the world. But Kiyoshi wasn't here and Kuroko couldn't expect him to protect him. He couldn't afford to be gentle anymore.

 

It would get him killed now.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyuuga sighed wearily as his friend continued pacing about the small area of their impromptu campsite while they waited for Kuroko. Kiyoshi's worried face made him somewhat bad, but really, Kuroko had been the best choice for this type of supply run. They only needed a small amount of things, so the bluenette was perfect. Barely any presence. It would insure that he would get out alive.

“Kiyoshi” Hyuuga started. “Sit down.”

It was a thinly veiled command. The day the team had gathered after the event that had changed their lives, Hyuuga had been voted into position of leader without much hassle. The entire team knew his worth as a leader and knew Riko was there to offer strategic advice. But right now, Hyuuga just wanted his friend to stop giving himself and others a headache. “We have the others on watch right now. They'll see him if he's heading towards us. Even if there's a horde after him. Which is highly unlikely, by the way.” Hyuuga offered sympathetically. Kiyoshi shot him an irritated glare, still upset over the fact that he had been outvoted, by even _Kuroko_ no less. His small friend's words rang through his mind with clarity. _I'll be fine Kiyoshi-kun. Have some trust in my misdirection._ The large brunet knew that he should trust Kuroko, but the thought of him out there alone had sent his mind and heart into a frenzy.

“That doesn't make me feel any better, Hyuuga. For all we know, he might have been attacked in the mall itself!”

“I see Kiyoshi-kun doesn't believe in me.”

The words were spoken right behind Kiyoshi. “ _Jesus fucking Christ Kuroko_!” Kiyoshi would forever and ever deny that what he had vocalized at that moment had been very manly. He held a hand to his heart, intent on calming his rapidly beating heart. “How did you even get here without any one seeing you?” Hyuuga asked as he stared at Kuroko open mouthed. “They were supposed to be on the look out for you!” The look he got in return reminded him of the ones he used to get from his mother when he asked a stupid question. His heart clenched at the reminder of what he had lost.

“It was quite easy to slip through the bushes. And I wanted to see Kiyoshi-kun.” The words left Kuroko's mouth with little to no inflection. Kiyoshi himself scratched his cheek, flustered but definitely pleased. Hyuuga palmed his fore head in response. How was he still surprised that this happened? A blind man wouldn't even miss what was developing between these two. “Fine.” The spectacled man sighed, waving them away. “Go and eat something. Koganei has something prepared over the fire.”

Kuroko nodded and let Kiyoshi drag him off, a large hand grabbing his wrist. He tried to keep his face blank as the sprained joint twisted his guts in pain. Kiyoshi remained strangely silent as they walked.

As soon as they reached an area that was private enough, Kiyoshi suddenly stopped and held the wrist gingerly. “Kuroko” He began softly. “When were you going to mention this?” He gently touched the swollen limb and frowned at Kuroko's apparent lack of reaction. He gave the other afew moments to respond and scowled even further. “You promised that you'd make it out whole.”

“Kiyoshi-kun.”

“Hell, what would we do if it was a bite next time?”

“Ki-”

“Dammit Kuroko, I was worried! You were gone so long. And next time, don't vote against me in this!”

“Teppei.”

The mention of his name had Kiyoshi frozen in his tracks, mouth still opened to continue his rant. The injury on his small friend had rattled him thoroughly. It was proof that they were all susceptible, that they constantly were flirting with death and danger. But Kuroko never used his first name unless it was very serious. His eyes focused on Kuroko with a seriousness and gentleness not usually characteristic to himself, and waited for the other to gather his thoughts.

Swallowing against nausea, Kuroko's eyes drifted down to his scuffed boots.

 

“It was a kid this time, Teppei.”

 

Those words filled Kiyoshi with dread and he already knew where this was heading.

Ice blue eyes unfocused, thinking back to the scene he had witnessed. The movement he had seen had been more than just a simple survivor looking for scraps. Fresh blood had spilled unto the ground as bits and pieces of organs were discarded to the side, new decorations for the already red floor. Kuroko swallowed down the guilt and sick, his stomach clenching and threatening to bring up anything that could be expelled. Kuroko almost chuckled dryly – there was nothing more to hurl in anyway.

He had done everything possible to move the creature away from that body. A body too small, too young to have to go through that. The tired and weary eyes were blank, the life having left long ago, extinguishing a light that shouldn't have even flickered.

Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks for the entire world to see and Kuroko suddenly felt ashamed. Here he was _alive_ and he dared to cry? Raising his hands to try and wipe the tears away angrily, Kiyoshi gripped tightened momentarily, enough to cause a pause. The brunet let go of his wrist and instead gently cupped his cheeks, wiping the tears away with rough thumb pads. Kuroko's eye fluttered closed as he hiccuped. _“I'm sorry.”_

Neither of them knew exactly who he was apologizing too.

 

Kiyoshi's heart clenched as he watched the slow breaking of his most important person. He hated seeing the cracks appear, hated that he couldn't cover Kuroko's eyes and ears, that he couldn't protect him from the world. He hated that every time they separated, things like these happened. He felt anger surge through him, his eyes glinting brightly in the summer sun. No words would offer comfort now. Still gazing down at Kuroko's shut eyes, Kiyoshi did the thing that felt most natural.

It was wet and salty, but it was comfortable and sweet.

They found home in between chaos.

Kiyoshi kissed Kuroko, thumbs tracing the curve of his jaw and slowly putting the other back together again.

 

* * *

 

 

Riko was crying, Kuroko realized dimly. It was unusual, he decided, and not very fitting. He imagined that Aida Riko would sound much better laughing while surrounded by friends, not crying while sitting in a field of red spider lilies. They all deserved so much better than endless running, endless suffering and endless despair. The patter of rain seemed so distant to him, as he stared upwards into the gray cloud filled sky.

_How did it come to this?_

He had been selected for another supply run, Kuroko remembered. They had lost Koganei and Mitobe a few months before. He remembered Kiyoshi being too tired to even fight his decision. He remembered his large lover running faint touches over his face as they kissed before parting, for what he now knows would be the last time. Kuroko had entered what was essentially a nest of undead.

And hadn't come out unharmed.

He'd made it back to the edge of camp, when Kagami spotted him. He saw the spreading red at his torso, gathered him and his things, but remained strangely quiet and sombre. “Thanks Kagami-kun.” Kuroko had slurred, fingers reaching out to touch the face of his best friend.

 

And that brought him back to his current situation underneath the bleak skies, surrounded by the soft sobs of Aida Riko. He heard Hyuuga's angry swearing and wondered what had made the team leader switch into clutch mode.

_Oh yeah. I'm dying._

Kuroko tenderly touched his side and raised the fingers to his eyes, the color suddenly bright in his world of grey. His eyes watered and his nose twitched. _I want to see Teppei_. The thought rang clearly in his mind, banishing some of the fog clouding it. He more clearly heard Hyuuga now.

“Where the FUCK is Kiyoshi?!”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he saw Kagami running towards him with a bleak expression, Kiyoshi knew something was wrong. Seeing the blood on his jacket only made the brunet feel sick and his eyes staid glued to the liquid, barely listening to the words coming from Kagami's mouth. The blood was after all _fresh_.

“Kiyoshi!”

The angry voice cut him from his musings and Kiyoshi focused on what Kagami had actually _said_. Without preamble, he rushed past the aggressive basketball player, intent on reaching Kuroko's side. He was terrified, the reality of the situation hitting him hard. Hadn't it been just yesterday when he had laid side by side with the smaller male, counting the stars, promising him the world, promising him eternity? He remembered now though that Kuroko had smiled ruefully, gently lacing his fingers with Kiyoshi's, and declared that the world seemed to be working against them in that regard.

 

_"I'd fight the world for you."_

 

His promise now seemed lifeless and entirely useless. After all, Kuroko was dying now.

When the first thing he heard was Riko's crying and Hyuuga trying to console her, Kiyoshi almost thought he might be too late. His heart thudded loudly and his lungs heaved, but his eyes were focused solely on the prone figure on the ground. “Tetsuya?” He croaked, taking light steps towards the body.

As Kuroko heard the voice, his mouth twitched into a smile. Had the universe finally decided to grant him something? “Teppei...” It was barely a whisper and Kuroko thought he heard the skin of his mouth crack. “Teppei.” It rang clear in the silence. The large male fell to his knees right beside his lover, taking in the large wound at his side and the amount of blood pooling. He took in the unnatural paleness and the coldness that permeated the air. Without hesitation, Kiyoshi gathered Kuroko into his arms, careful when the latter winced in pain.

“I'm here Tetsuya.”

Kiyoshi swallowed heavily and felt the lump in his throat expand. “I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry that I couldn't offer you the world. That you had to see and hear the chaos that our world became.” A soft sob crept past his lips. Kuroko's face and heart twisted in pain.

 

_I don't want to die, I don't want to leave. Not yet._

 

“Smile for me Teppei? I'd like to have your handsome face with me forever?” Kiyoshi managed a broad, but brittle, smile and looked on as Kuroko crumbled to his last pillars. He stroked and traced the paths of where he imagined the cracks to be. They spider webbed across the thin skin, tracking Kuroko's life. His own smile seemed to waver in the increasing rain, droplets shattering against his facade, and increase in fragility as Kuroko returned it with his own.

 

_Please don't die, don't leave me. Not yet._

 

Kiyoshi bent his head and touched his forehead to Kuroko's and didn't bother ignoring the tears leaving both their eyes. “I love you.” He whispered, as he heard his partner's lungs rattle and his breath become labored. How had they come this far and then failed here? It was enough to make a lesser man break. Kiyoshi didn't know how he would continue in this world of death and despair. Neither of them averted their gaze, burning the image before them into their hearts and memories. “Maybe next time?” Kuroko smiled, raising his hand once again and touching Kiyoshi's cheek.

 

“Good night, my love.”


End file.
